Mental Insanity
by Caty91
Summary: John wakes up in a mental asylum somewhere in the Pegasus galaxy without knowing how he ended up there in the first place, and he quickly discovers that there is something is out of place with this place. In the meantime the people at Atlantis are trying to find out what happened, and the most important question, where is he? Sparky with Shep whump
1. Where am I?

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story and this is my first time shipping two canon characters together, so please don't rip my head off! =)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you might recognize from the show.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Where am I?

John's eyes fluttered opened and the first thing he felt was a horrible headache and his body was aching in pain. He rubbed his forehead and slowly sat up in his bed. He let out a yawn as he stretched out his arms.

Notching that he wasn't in his room at Atlantis, his eyes immediately shot up and he stood up and frantically looked around in the room he was in. The room he was in was completely white and there was only one bed, and the only window in the room had iron bars that were covering the window from the inside.

Looking down, he noticed that he was wearing a white doctor-style shirt and white pants, and as he gazed down at his arm, he was noticed that he was wearing what looked like some kind of a hospital bracelet. He lifted his arm to look closer at the bracelet. It said John Sheppard. John didn't like this at all. Something was really wrong. Where was his friends and why wasn't he at Atlantis?

He tried to remember what had happened before he woke up in this room, but he couldn't remember anything. It was like that part of his mind was erased. He walked over to the door and was about to try opening the door, the door suddenly opened.

"Oh, you are up, Mr. Sheppard. I was going to get you. It's time for the morning meal and your medication." The man said.

John raised an eyebrow, "Medication? I don't need any medication. And it's Colonel Sheppard"

The man let out a sigh, "We have gotten over this several times already. You need your medication if you want to get better and you are not a Colonel."

"Where am I?" John wanted to know. He was getting worried now.

"You are at a place that is going to help you to get better."

"Help me to get better?" John's eyebrow rose even higher. Besides the aching in his body, he felt peachy at least mentally.

"Yes, you are sick but with some therapy and medication, you'll get better on no time," The man said, "But you need to hurry before they are done with the morning meal."

"Okay," John said hesitantly and stepped out of his room, and followed the man.

Arriving in the cafeteria, he spotted other people which made his heart sink. This was definitely not Atlantis. It looked like some kind of mental asylum. He spotted couple of people that was holding on to their chair while rocking back and forth. The others he saw were biting themselves. He continued to follow the man and without any kind of warning, a man grabbed John's arm from where he was sitting and dug his nails into John's arm while he was looking up at John. "123123123, they… they.. are..are going to get you, 123 123," The guy said as he started to dug his nails even deeper into John's arm.

"That's enough Bernar. Let go of John's arm," One of the workers ordered but the man didn't seem to listen. John could start to feel the pain and he could see the blood running down his arm. The workers hurried over to John and started to drag the man way from John.

After a couple of tries, the man let go of John's arm, leaving marks on his arms where he had dug his nails into John's arms, the workers who John assumes worked there dragged the man way which resulted to the man letting a desperate scream that were making the rest of the people in the room panic and scream as well.

"12312312312313, they… they… they.. are… going to get you!" The man screamed as he was dragged out from the room by force. John stood there just paralyzed, and without any kind of warring one of the men that was dragging out Bernar took out a long wooden stick and hit Bernar on the head. He fell on the floor and was picked up from the floor, and carried out of the room.

The people that were rocking back and forth in their chairs when John had entered the room were starting to rock back and forth more intensely and the people who had been biting themselves had started to chew on their arms.

_Who the hell did he end up here?_ Was the only thing that was going through John's head when he was standing in the middle of room, looking at the others. All of the sudden, John heard a horrendous scream that sent shivers down his spine which made him jump where he was standing. Turning his head in the direction that the scream was coming from, he spotted an old woman sitting alone, that was holding on to her chair. Her big gray hair was in a mess and John noticed couple of big wounds on her arms. The old woman started to rock back and forth and let out another loud scream that could almost break a window.

It wasn't many things in the Pegasus galaxy that could scare him, but this was definitely on his list of stuff that freaked him out.

"Come with me, John and we'll take care to the wound," A woman that had approached him said.

John followed the woman. As he stepped out the room, he looked over his shoulder gazing at the people in the room. _How on Earth did he end up here and how he is going to get out of this mess_? he thought.

* * *

Elizabeth was standing in the control room looking at Rodney, Teyla and Ronon stepping through the gate. Spotting their disappointed faces, she felt a piece of her heart break. Every time they had stepped through the gate without any information about John's whereabouts, her heart broke a little. John had been gone for several days now and there were no clues where he was.

She walked down the stairs to the gate room. "Any news about Colonel Sheppard?"

Teyla shook her head, "No, we have talked to every villagers but no one has seen or heard anything about Colonel Sheppard," Teyla informed.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth. We'll find him," Rodney assured her as he spotted the sadness that was forming in Elizabeth's face.

"Yes, I'm sure that we'll find him," Elizabeth replied with a fake smile she had put on to hide the pain in her heart and how much she was hurting.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for any mistakes, my first language is not English and I don't have a beta reader for this story. And I hope that you liked it. I'm also sorry for the shortness but I promise the next chapters will be longer.


	2. The room

Chapter 2 – The room

John was sitting in the common area at the mental asylum. He looked down on his injured arm. It was wrapped around in a bandage. After he had been attacked by Bernar, he had been taken to the infirmary to get his wound cleaned by one of the nurses. Looking up from his arm, he scanned the common area. Everyone he had seen during the very brief morning meal was present except Bernar that John hadn't seen since the incident.

"Where is Bernar?" John asked the woman that was not sitting far from him that was talking to herself while looking out the window.

The woman stopped talking to herself and looked at him with a blank expression. John just stared at the woman waiting at for the woman to answer. Without getting any answer, he stood up from his chair.

"The room," The woman whispered.

John slowly sat down again and turned his attention at the lady, "Do you know where Bernar is?"

The woman gave John a couple of quick nods, "He..He.. is in the room," She whispered, stammering.

John's eyebrows formed into a frown, "What kind of room?" He asked, whispering back.

"The room," She whispered again.

"Yes, but what kind of room?" John repeated his question, getting the feeling that there was no possibility of having a normal conversation with this woman.

"If you have been bad, they will take you to the room and do bad stuff to you, but… but… they…they.. say that we ne..ne..need to learn," She said quietly that John had to lean closer to the woman.

"What kind of stuff?"

The woman didn't reply John but instead she just sat in front of him staring at him. Suddenly, the woman let out a scream. "WRAAAITH!" She screamed.

With seconds the only thing John's eyes saw was a hand going after his face. Reacting too late, he felt a couple of long nails being dragged down his face, leaving deep scratch marks down his face. John automatically fell down from his chair in shock as he felt his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

John heard several footsteps rushing towards them. The footsteps belonged to the workers at mental asylum. One of them pulled out a syringe and as two of the other workers were holding the woman down, the one with the syringe emptied the content of the syringe into the woman's arm which made the woman pass out immediately. After the woman had passed out, one of the workers threw the woman over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

They didn't seem to care about John. He just sat on the floor shocked over what just had happened.

"Are you okay?" The man from earlier today asked.

"Yes," John replied looking up on the man. The man gave John a smile before he left.

John was about to stand up from the floor when he noticed Bernar getting guided into the common area. When Bernar was shoved in the chair and the workers had stepped out of the room, John stood up and walked over to Bernar.

John noticed that Bernar was staring in the air with an empty expression while drool was running down from the corner of his mouth. This was not how he looked like this morning, John concluded. They must have taken Bernar to the room that the woman had talked about.

John kneeled down in front of Bernar, "What have they done to you, Bernar?" But John didn't get any response from him. He just kept staring in the air without bothering about the drool that was still running down from the corner of his mouth.

"Sheppard!" John heard someone calling for him. He quickly stood up and turned around.

"Come with me," The man ordered.

John felt that the hairs on the back of his neck were rising and his heart skipped a beat.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day," The man said.

John walked over to the man and followed him out the door. He had no clue where the man was taking him. He let a silent prayer that they weren't taken him to the room. As John was following the man, he noticed that he hasn't been in this part of the building. There were hardly any windows. There was only couple of small windows that let the sunshine into the corridor. The white walls in the corridor were covered with dirty spots which he didn't know was dried blood or just red paint. The doors that John walked past were made of steal and there was no slot and he could hear a loud banging coming from behind of one of the doors. John was getting more nervous for every step he took.

The man in front of John came to a halt, opened the door in front of him and stepped to the side and turned facing John, "In," He ordered.

"You first," John said and gave the man a grin.

"Now," The man ordered again sternly.

John swallowed hard and took a step into the room where he was met by a man that was sitting in a chair.

"Ah, Mr. Sheppard, come in," The man welcomed John as he gestured at the empty chair in front of him.

"Colonel Sheppard," John corrected him as he slowly sat down in the chair.

"John, how many times do we have to tell you that you are not a Colonel?"

"But I am a Colonel," John insisted.

"No, you are not," The man repeated. "You are suffering from delusions which make you think that you are a Colonel, but tell me, John. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling well," He replied, "I have a small question."

"What is it you want to know?"

"How did I end up here?"

"We have told you that several times. You are sick," The man explained.

"I'm not sick," John said as he grinned.

"Yes you are sick. I'm not going to discuss whether you are sick or not. If you weren't sick you wouldn't be here."

"That's exactly the problem, I'm not sick!" John repeated as his voice was rising.

"John, watch it," The man warned him, "Have you taken your medication today?"

"I don't need any medication because I'm not sick," John said. He was getting tired of repeating the same thing over and over again. He suddenly felt the urge to knock some sense into the man's head.

"You know what, John. I sense that you are getting agitated. Perhaps we shall pick this up tomorrow," The man informed as he gave John a polite smile, "You are free to go." He gestured at the door.

John stood up and walked over to the door leaving the room with more questions than he had before he stepped into the room. The same man that had escorted John was standing outside the door waiting for him. John followed the man through the horrifying corridor.

The loud banging that John had heard was gone. He felt like he had been thrown into a bad horror movie about a creepy mental asylum that was doing some gruesome experiments on their patients. Hopefully he weren't going to stay here for so long to find out what kind of sick stuff was going on. The man escorted John to his room and locked the door.

John had been locked into his room for several hours. He was lying in his bed minding his own business when he heard someone in the room next to him sobbing. John leaned his ear closer to the wall. It sounded like a man sobbing, John concluded, but the sobbing quickly turned into screams.

"NO! NO! PLEASE! NO MORE!" John heard the man beg before he couldn't hear anymore sounds coming from the room.

He quickly stood up from his bed, walked over to the window and gazed up at the stars through the iron bars, thinking about her and how much he missed her. He missed her smile, her scent and the thing he missed the most was the beautiful green eyes that was gazing up at him every morning in bed when he leaned in for his usual morning kiss. The first thing he was going to do when he was out of this Hell hole and came back to Atlantis was to kiss those beautiful and perfect lips he also missed so deeply.

Without any kind of warning, the door flew open. John turned around to see who it was. Without getting a chance to react to what was happening, the men grabbed him and dragged him over to the bed where he was pushed down and held down by force. His heart was beating rapidly as he tried to struggle out from the men's grip but there was no use. They had him in a tight grip.

"Open your mouth, Sheppard. It's time for your medication," One of the men ordered but John didn't respond.

"I said open it!" The man demanded. John's mouth was still locked. The man looked at the other man that was standing beside him and gave him a nod.

A pair of hands grabbed a hold of John's face and opened his mouth by force. John tired as best he could to keep his mouth shut but in the end he failed. His mouth automatically opened. While someone was holding him down and the other one was holding his mouth open by force, a third man shoved two pills into his mouth and then shoved some water down his throat. The water was running from both side of his mouth and spilling out on the pillow.

He felt that his mouth was closed by force. "Swallow it, Sheppard." Someone ordered him. He tried as best as he could not to swallow the pills but he hadn't any choice to swallow them.

When he had swallowed the pills, the men let go of him. "Good boy," One of them said and patted his cheeks a couple of times before they left and closed the room.

It didn't take long before the ceiling started to spin. He tried to sit up but it was impossible. He felt the force was slowly escaping from his arms and legs. His eyelids felt heavier than bricks. In the matter of seconds John's colorful world faded into black.

* * *

Elizabeth gazed up at the stars that lit up the Pegasus night sky. She had been here for three years and she had never realized how beautiful the night sky was before now. Feeling that a tear was running down her cheek, she quickly wiped away the tear.

She heard the door slid open followed by a couple of footsteps walking towards her. The footsteps stopped in front of her, and then she spotted a plate with a sandwich was placed in front of her.

"Love, you need to eat. Starving yourself won't bring Colonel Sheppard back faster." She heard someone with a Scottish accent tell her.

"Thank you, Carson but I'm not hungry," She politely declined, trying to give him a smile. She heard that Carson let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry that you need to go through this, Elizabeth."

"What? I'm fine," She lied, "You know how John is sometimes," She added.

"Elizabeth, it has been several days since Colonel Sheppard disappeared, and you can't fool me. I can see how much you are hurting. I've seen how you and the Colonel are looking at each other, and its okay. You don't have to put on a brave face all the time. You are allowed to show that you aren't okay," Carson told the base leader.

"But what will people say? I'm the base leader and Colonel Sheppard is the head of military. The IOA is not going to approve."

"To hell with the IOA. You can't let the IOA prevent you to be happy," He said and paused, "And trust me, Elizabeth. You'll have every single member of the expedition behind your back. If the IOA kicks you or Colonel Sheppard from Atlantis, the IOA would have to run this expedition by themselves."

Elizabeth gave Carson a smile, "Thank you, Carson."

"I'm going to leave you alone now but you have to eat, love," Carson insisted.

"I will, Carson. Thank you for bringing me food," She thanked him. Carson shot her a smile and walked inside again.

Elizabeth gazed back up at the beautiful night sky. Notching one star that was shining brighter than the rest, a small smile formed on Elizabeth's face. Her mother had once told her before she passed away that if you love someone and they aren't with you, you can look up at the stars and the one that shines the brightest is your lover's way to tell you that you are the only thing they are thinking about. He was somewhere out there thinking about her.

"Don't worry, John, soon you'll be here with me," Elizabeth said as she smiled through the tears that was now rushing down her cheeks while she was looking up at the stars.

* * *

A/N: That was chapter 2. I hope you guys liked it!


	3. A little white lie

Chapter 3 - A little white lie

John's eyes started to open. His eyes felt so heavy. He was struggling to open his eyes properly, and it wasn't only his eyes that were feeling heavy but his head felt like it weighted several pounds more than it did yesterday. Managing to open his hazel brown eyes, some of the memories from yesterday started to slowly return.

He tossed the old grey blanket with holes to the side and tried to gently get up from the small bed, but the room started to spin forcing him to lie back down again. John squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. Feeling the dizziness disappearing he opened his eyes and tried to get up from the bed. He was able to walk over to the door and placed his hand on the door handle. To his surprise, the door was opened, he stepped out the corridor.

"Good, you're awake. I was just about to get you," A female voice told him. He spotted a young woman walking towards him, smiling at him. "If you'll follow me," She said, still smiling.

John gave the woman a suspicious look. He couldn't decide if the young woman was smiling so she could lure him away to some kind of creepy room or if her smile was sincere.

"Don't worry, John. I'm just going to take you to breakfast," The woman assured him, "I'm Kiera."

"Oh okay," John simply said and followed her.

When they arrived to the cafeteria, John spotted several people that he hadn't seen before. He sat down at the closes table and after minutes, Kiera had placed a bowl, a glass of water and a couple of pills in front of him. He looked down that looked like some kind of disgusting version of oatmeal and wrinkled his nose. John looked up at Kiera, "Do you perhaps have a turkey sandwich?"

Kiera frowned in confusion. "Turkey sandwich? What's a Turkey Sandwich?"

"Never mind," John said and looked down at the oatmeal, letting out a heavy sigh. Kiera gave him a soft smile, nodded and went way. He quickly took the pills and discretely placed them in his pocket and took a sip of his water so it looked like he had taken his medication. He looked down at his oatmeal once again but instead of eating his oatmeal, he looked out the window. The rain was pounding on the glass and he suddenly spotted an elderly man dragging a wagon. John couldn't tell what was lying on the wagon due to the white sheet that was covering it, but he had a sneaking suspicion and he really didn't want to know. However, as John was staring at the old man, the wagon hit bump in the road, and what John saw next made the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

It was a skeleton hand that was dangling from underneath the white sheet. John's eyes widened. I need to get away from this place, he though as he stood up, backing away from the window, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Sit down and eat your food, Sheppard," The man ordered and pushed John down into the chair.

John had to winkle his nose again when he looked down at the oatmeal. He grabbed his spoon, let out a heavy sigh as he still looked down at the oatmeal.

_Maybe it's not that bad as it looks_, John thought as he took some oatmeal on his spoon and shoved his spoon with a mouthful of oatmeal into his mouth. As he was chewing his food, he immediately spat out the food.

"Sheppard!" Someone called out John's name. He turned his head to see who was called out his name.

A big guy walked over to John's table. "Sheppard, you are coming with me."

John stood up and followed the man. He didn't know where the guard was taking but as they stepped into the same corridor as yesterday. The hair on the back of his neck started to rise and his spider senses started to work on full speed. Something was clearly wrong but he couldn't tell what it was.

"Aaaaahh!" He felt like someone had hit his stomach. He abruptly stopped outside the big door made of steal. "NO, pleeeease, no more." He heard someone cry from the inside of the door which was followed by a couple of louds bangs. John didn't move a muscle. There were no more sounds coming from the room.

John spotted the guard walking towards him. The guard grabbed a hold of John's shirt with both of his hands.

"What's happening in the room?" John almost demanded an answer.

"I'm sure that you'll find that out sooner or later," The guard sneered at him and then let go of his shirt.

John threw a quick glance at the door before he started following the guard. He followed the man into the same room he had been yesterday. _Oh great, I'm going to talk to that shrink again_, John thought as he stepped into the room.

"John, it's nice to see you. Have a seat," The shrink greeted him, gesturing at the empty chair in front of him.

John sat down, looking straight at the man in front of him. He didn't know if it was the annoying grin or the fact that the shrink thought that he was insane.

"How are you today, John?" The man said and smiled, staring at John.

"I feel fine," John said, hesitating, giving the shrink a suspiciously look.

"What's wrong, John?"

"When I was eating I saw something strange."

"John, have you been taking your medication as you are supposed to?"

John felt that he was getting irritated. He wanted to scream at the man but that would only make the situation worse. He gave the shrink a fake smile. "Yes, I have," He lied, deciding that it was better to tell a little white lie than getting forcibly medicated.

"Good," The shrink said, looking satisfied. He was ready to open his mouth and say something when the door suddenly flew open and in came the guard. The guard walked over to the shrink and whispered something to his ear.

John saw that the man's eyes widened and John could see that panic that was setting in the shrink's eyes.

"I'm sorry but we need to cut this meeting short again," The man said and stood up, and left the room, leaving John and the guard, but as John thought it would only be him and the guard, more guards came in and grabbed him so he couldn't move.

John just stared at the guard as the guard was taking something out from his pocket. John's eyes were glued on the syringe that the guard pulled out of his pocket. He tried to get out of the guards grip but as the first time, he hadn't a chance.

"Time for a nap, Sheppard," The guard said, walking closer to him and emptied the syringe into John's body.

As the first time he had been drugged, the room started to spin and he felt the force slowly but surely slip out from his body, and the faces that was looking at him, started to fade away.

* * *

Elizabeth's red puffy eyes slowly opened. Instead of getting up from bed, she decided to lie there for a couple of more minutes. Her sorrowful eyes gazed over to the empty spot next to her. Elizabeth grabbed the pillow that was missing its owner and hugged it. His aftershave was still present reminding her how much she missed him.

For each day she woke up alone, her hope of finding him alive or finding him at all slowly faded. Her heart was longing for his gently touch, his smile, his bad sense of humor and his loving hazel brown eyes. She always came off strong to people but the truth was that behind the four walls in her quarters, she was a totally different Elizabeth Weir who wasn't afraid to let out her emotions.

She let out a tired sigh and got up from the bed, and made her way to the shower. After getting a quick shower, she got dressed. Walking past the desk she stopped. She grabbed the picture, smiling. He was the only one who stood beside her and stood up for her. They had been seeing each other in secret. She hated it. She wanted to show how much she loved him, but she was surprise how long they had managed to keep it a secret. Elizabeth hoped that one day they didn't have to sneak behind everyone's back, especially behind their friends back.

"I miss you John," She said, looking at the picture that she and John had taken only two days before he disappeared. She placed the picture back on her desk. Elizabeth walked over to the door and stopped to take a deep breath, getting ready to go through another day without the man she loved.

* * *

I'm so sorry for taking so long posting chapter 3 but I was in Scotland for a week, then we had a death in my family and I have been working a lot lately, so things have been very busy. But I hope that y'all will forgive me. I also want to give a shout of to my beta reader Anna Becker for taking time to proofread.


End file.
